7 étapes, un fauteuil roulant et un Malefoy à la clé
by Nocturis
Summary: Après une bagarre avec Potter qui a mal tourné, Drago se retrouve en fauteuil roulant au début des vacances d'été. Sans personne pour l'aider dans la vie de tous les jours, le jeune Malefoy se demande comment il va s'en sortir. Mais Severus lui trouve par miracle une gentille nounou...et c'est le début des emmerdes et d'une étrange cour qui s'installe... le tout en 7 étapes.
1. 1 Se faire présenter

**7 étapes, un fauteuil roulant et un Malefoy à la clé.**

 _Disclaimer:_ les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que jouer un peu avec.

 _Avertissement:_ cette fic se veut avant tout un essai romantique et légèrement comique avec un couple très spécial. Alors, les homophobes, vous pouvez sortir d'office. En ce qui concerne le fameux couple (que vous découvrirez à la fin de ce chapitre), s'il vous déplait réellement, rien ne sert de continuer à lire cette fic. J'avoue que l'idée est saugrenue mais c'est avec ce couple que j'ai formé cette histoire et je ne le changerais pas.

Sûr ce, ceux qui restent encore pour lire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :) on se retrouve à la fin.

* * *

 **1\. Se faire présenter.**

Drago se réveilla soudainement, et assez brusquement que possible. Un mal de crâne terrible l'assaillit, le faisant gémir pathétiquement.

Se frottant doucement la tête, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital.

Etrange.

-Vous vous réveiller enfin monsieur Malefoy ?

Drago se retourna vers son professeur de potions qui le toisait furieusement de l'autre coté du lit.

-Professeur Rogue ?

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu la mémoire, c'est déjà ça, grogna l'austère maitre des potions.

Faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, le jeune Malefoy essaya de se rappeler comment il avait pu atterrir ici.

Il se souvenait qu'hier (mais était ce seulement bien hier ?) il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard et qu'il avait hélas encore une fois rencontré Potter. Cette vue ne l'avait pas plu du tout.

Et puis le vide.

Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

-Combien de temps suis-je rester endormi ? S'enquit-il nerveusement.

Rogue sembla un instant près à le laisser chercher seul la réponse à sa question mais il finit par lâcher :

-3 Jours. Et c'est un miracle que vous n'ayez rien…enfin presque.

Et continuant sur sa lancée :

-Vous vous êtes battu avec monsieur Potter. Vous avez heurté un mur et vous êtes tombez dans les escaliers…je crois d'ailleurs n'avoir jamais vu Potter aussi horrifié, ricana le maitre de potions alors que Drago devenait de plus en plus blanc.

Il devait avoir quelque chose de cassé ou pire…

Il retient un gémissement d'horreur.

Et si c'était son beau visage d'ange qui était désormais défiguré ?

Voulant se lever pour constater les dégâts, il remarqua que ses jambes ne voulaient plus le porter.

-Vous avez les 2 jambes cassées pour une durée d'environ 2 mois.

Malefoy regarda son parrain et professeur d'un air désespéré.

-Mais qu'est ce que je vais devenir moi maintenait ?Gémit-il.

Petite info à savoir: les parents de Drago se trouvaient pour une durée indéterminée à Azkaban, depuis la fin de la guerre, 6 mois auparavant. L'héritier des Malefoy était donc plus ou moins livré à lui même. Non pas que cela le dérangeait beaucoup avant en fait.

Son parrain le regardait à peine, semblant trouver que son filleul en faisait vraiment trop.

-Tu vas rester bien sagement dans un fauteuil roulant en attendant que tes jambes nous fasse la grâce de bien vouloir re fonctionner, fit il froidement. Et non, je ne m'occuperais pas de toi, j'ai suffisamment de potions en retard pour m'encombrer en plus d'un gamin pleurnichard, même s'il s'agit de mon filleul. J'ai un seuil de tolérance assez bas niveau môme. Normalement, vu que c'est Potter le responsable, ce devrait être lui à jouer les nounous…

Drago devenait de plus en plus petit dan son lit d'hôpital. Tout mais pas ça, Merlin…

Il tiqua cependant à la fin de la phrase de son parrain. Comment ça, normalement ?

-Qu'est ce que…

-Mais comme il part en vacances avec sa fiancée, termina Rogue, j'ai dû trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te surveiller.

Le regard du jeune Malefoy s'illumina rapidement. Si c'était son parrain qui avait choisit, alors…

Il allait demander qui était son mystérieux sauveur quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Severus Rogue ne fit aucun geste alors que Drago sentit ses entrailles disparaitre d'un coup.

Merlin…

-Non…

-Enchanté Drago, sourit aimablement Sirius Black, je pense que c'est de toi que je vais devoir m'occuper ? C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi, Servilus, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir.

Le maitre des potions fit un rictus moqueur avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-A bientôt Drago, et bon rétablissement !

Le jeune homme voulut rappeler son parrain mais il n'en eu pas le temps, la porte claquant derrière le Serpentard à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu. Il fixa alors Sirius Black d'un air complètement rageur.

Il était maintenant sûr d'une chose; la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Potter, il lui arracherait son sourire arrogant et une bonne partie de son visage.

Dans quel merdier l'avait t'il encore fourré…

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _Bon...voilà, maintenant vous savez de quel couple je parlais. Encore une fois, si cela ne vous plait pas, cela ne sert à rien de m'envoyer des messages juste pour me dire ça. Les autres, j'espère que ce début vous a plu et à la prochaine pour la suite :) (Reviews ?)_


	2. 2 Le taquiner jusqu'a énervement

**7 étapes, un fauteuil roulant et un Malefoy à la clé.**

 _Disclaimer:_ les personnages appartiennent à Rowling . Je ne fais que jouer un peu avec.

 _Avertissement:_ comme je l'ai déjà dit au 1er chapitre, ceci est un essai romantique et comique. Les homophobes n'étant certainement déjà plus de la partie, j'en conclus que les personnes qui lisent ce chapitre le veulent. Donc pas d'insultes pour Nocturis ;)

Bonne lecture et l'on se retrouve à la fin :)

* * *

 **2\. Le taquiner jusqu'à énervement.**

Drago boudait dans sa chaise roulante pendant que Sirius lui faisait faire la visite du premier étage.

-Ici, tu as la cuisine, là-bas le salon et derrière cette porte, la bibliothèque. Les autres pièces te sont proscrites bien entendu, dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

Il était sur qu'il s'amusait de la situation, le sale clébard.

Le jeune homme écoutait à peine les explications de son cousin, ruminant des idées de vengeance à l'encontre de son ennemi à l'énorme touffe de cheveux noirs indomptables. Et peut être pour son parrain aussi.

Mais pourquoi l'avait il laissé dans les mains de son pire ennemi ? Il ne l'aimait plus ou quoi ?

De toute façon, à la première occasion, il filerait.

Et ce n'est pas un foutu appareil moldu qui allait l'en empêcher.

Il était un Malefoy après tout.

Sirius l'emmena devant les escaliers.

-Bon, tu peux monter te changer, tes affaires sont dans la 2ème chambre en face de la fenêtre, fit-il. Moi, je vais préparer le diner.

Et sur ce, il le laissa là.

Pendant un instant, Drago se dit qu'il devait plaisanter.

Après tout, on parlait quand même de Sirius Black, le Gryffondor qui faisait les quatre cent coups avec James Potter lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

Puis, voyant qu'il ne revenait pas, il se dit que non.

 _Ok, rester calme, ne pas crier…_

-BLACK ! hurla-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

-BLACK, VIENS M'AIDER A MONTER !

Toujours rien.

-…bon.

Il croisa les bras, cherchant une idée pour monter l'escalier.

-…

-…

-Hmm…

-Sirius ?

-…oui ?

-Tu veux bien m'aider à monter ?

-…s'il ?

-S'il quoi ?

-S'il te plait peut-être, non ?

Drago serra les dents.

-Sil te plait…Black.

Sirius apparut soudainement et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu vois, un peu de politesse na jamais tué personne.

Drago ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Le déposant doucement sur le lit, Sirius lui fit une nouvelle fois son sourire « je vais te dire quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire et je vais bien me foutre de toi »qui fit froncer les sourcils si aristocratique du jeune homme.

-Quoi encore ?

* * *

-C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !

-Drago, sois raisonnable pour une fois…

-JAMAIS ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE CE TYPE M'APPROCHE, SEVERUS !

-Pitié Servilus, fais le taire avant que je ne fasse un massacre…

-La ferme Black. Si tu n'y étais pas allé comme la brute malodorante que tu es, je ne serais pas là à essayer de faire changer d'avis mon filleul.

-En même temps, il est tellement marrant quand il se met en colère…

-…

-Quoi ?

-DITES, VOUS M'ECOUTEZ QUAND JE VOUS PARLE ?!

-Bon Drago, tu seras gentil de te laisser faire bien gentiment, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! clama Severus en croisant les bras.

-Mais je n'accepte pas qu'il m'habille comme un gamin de 2 ans ! s'égosilla le jeune homme.

-Et tu vas donc rester en caleçon tout le temps peut-être ? railla l'homme en noir.

-Parfaitement !

Mais avant qu'il puisse en rajouter, Sirius, qui commençait à en avoir marre, sortit sa baguette et lui lança un sortilège de silence. Drago le fusilla du regard pendant que le brun ricanait sourdement mais cacher derrière le dos de Severus pour que celui-ci ne le remarque pas de trop.

Drago pensa que ce type était vraiment idiot pour croire que son parrain ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Pas étonnant que celui-ci ne l'apprécie pas du tout.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire que tu ne veuilles pas, Drago, fit son parrain en sortant des habits de sa valise qu'il donna à Sirius. Cette maison est ancienne et les courants d'airs sont trop fréquents pour se balader à moitié à poil dans un fauteuil, et sans bouger en plus. Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes tes caprices et si je suis encore déranger par Black pour des conneries comme ça, je te jure que, filleul ou pas, je vais vraiment m'énerver.

-Compris ?! termina-t-il en lui relevant le menton le faisant le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Penaud, Drago hocha la tête. Mais dès qu'il sortit de la pièce, il lui tira la langue.

Sirius s'approcha doucement du jeune Malefoy avec un grand sourire hilare qui énerva encore plus le jeune homme.

-Si tu touches un seul centimètre carré de ma peau, je te tue, grogna t'il quand Sirius lui retira le sortilège qui l'empêchait de râler.

-Avec plaisir Drago, pouffa bêtement Sirius.

 _Finalement_ , pensa Drago, _quand j'aurais de nouveau mes jambes valides, je le ferai_ _aussi_ _payer à Severus._

Non mais.

Il n'était pas un Malefoy pour rien après tout.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _Note:_ j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous a plu et que vous continuerez à lire la suite ^^ Je dois avouer qu'écrire avec ces 2 persos aux caractères aussi "affectueux" envers l'un l'autre m'amuse beaucoup. A la prochaine ! (reviews ?)


	3. 3 Devenir aussi Serpentard que lui

**7 étapes, un fauteuil roulant et un Malefoy à la clé.**

 _Disclaimer:_ les persos sont à Rowling. Je ne fais que jouer un peu avec.

 _Note:_ je sais que j'adore me répéter; ceci était au départ un essai comique et romantique. J'avoue qu'après, j'ai trouvé que le publier serait une bonne idée (en vue des commentaires de ma correctrice, il le fallait absolument). Ceux qui lisent ceci signifie qu'ils le veulent donc ;)

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin :)

* * *

 **3\. Devenir aussi Serpentard que lui (et si possible, le faire rougir).**

Assis dans son fauteuil roulant, Drago feuilletait un livre sur la famille Black. Non pas que cela l'intéressait vraiment mais c'était le seul livre qu'il avait réussit à atteindre du haut de son fauteuil.

Franchement pathétique.

En même temps, il en apprenait un peu plus sur sa famille. Sa mère était avant une Black et donc ce Gryffondor qui l'hébergeait était, hélas, aussi du même sang que lui.

Ils avaient dû se gourer dans les actes de naissances à Saint-Mangouste.

Refermant son bouquin, le jeune Malefoy se mit à penser. Cela ne faisait que 2 jours qu'il était là et il se demandait vraiment s'il n'allait pas essayer de se pendre au lustre ou, tiens, au rideau de son lit, c'était déjà plus classe.

Ce type était infernal. Il ne tenait pas en place, venait voir toutes les 2 secondes s'il n'était pas tombé ou mort (il est vrai qu'après tout, rester assis à longueur de journée devait être le meilleur moyen pour se tuer), lui lançait des piques (bien qu'il commençait à chaque fois) et d'autres choses tout aussi horrible.

Pour sa propre sécurité, il n'avait rien avalé depuis qu'il était arrivé, de peur qu'il essaye de l'empoisonner. On n'était jamais trop sûr avec Sirius Black.

Une étrange odeur émanant de la cuisine arriva aux narines de Drago. De peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver s'il restait à la même place, il fit rapidement pivoter son siège, partant presque au pas de course en direction des escaliers.

Alors qu'il arrivait au pied de ceux-ci, il entendit qu'on l'appelait.

-Drago, diner !

Complètement paniqué (surtout parano) il se jeta sur la rambarde dans l'espoir qu'elle l'aide gentiment à se hisser jusqu'en haut.

Il réussit à gravir 5 marches avant de sentir ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Et dans un grand renfort de gestes désordonnés et de cris horrifiés, il se sentit partir en arrière.

S'attendant à sentir le sol d'un instant à l'autre, il ferma les yeux. Sauf qu'il ne se passa rien, mis à part qu'il se sentit soulever encore plus dans les airs.

-Je vois que tu essayes de jouer à l'oisillon tombé du nid, rigola Sirius en l'amenant dans la salle à manger. Ce serait mieux si tu mangeais quelque chose avant, petit moineau.

Ravalant ses piques, le jeune homme se laissa conduire jusqu'à une chaise ou il regarda finalement son assiette avec suspicion.

Sirius s'assis en face de lui et mit ses mains en coupe sous son visage, détaillant avec une infime concentration le visage fermé du garçon.

-Mange avant que ça ne refroidisse.

Drago le fusilla du regard. Il prit avec d'infimes précautions la cuillère à sa droite avant de la plonger dans la soupe épaisse qui le narguait dans son assiette.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse sembler, Drago adora le gout. Il lui rappelait celle que sa mère lui faisait quand il était encore un petit garçon. Mais il ne montra aucun signe d'encouragement à Sirius qui lui, mangeait avec un appétit manifeste son bol.

Le repas se passa en silence, juste le bruit des couverts raclant le fond de l'assiette mettait de l'ambiance dans la pièce.

Drago accepta de prendre un dessert (qui s'avéra être aussi succulent que le plat principal) avant de finalement montrer des signes d'impatience. Il détestait rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe petit moineau, tu as sommeil ? Rigola Sirius.

-Oui, de toute façon je n'ai rien d'autre à faire alors autant dormir pour ne plus voir votre tête d'abruti fini, grogna le jeune Malefoy en s'avançant vers les escaliers. Il attendit cependant cette fois bien sagement que Sirius vienne le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se laissa déshabiller et changer sans un mot, ce qui étonna l'adulte (il n'avait surtout pas envie du tout que son parrain débarque et le punisse, c'est qu'il lui faisait peur des fois). Quand celui-ci eu finit, il se cacha sous les couettes.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez descendre, je sais encore m'endormir tout seul.

-Pas besoin de berceuse ? Railla Sirius.

-…

-Et ton doudou ne te manque pas trop ?

Drago sortit de sous les couettes.

\- Comment savez-vous cela ? Hoqueta-t-il.

Le brun sourit malicieusement.

-Ton parrain est facilement corruptible quand il s'agit du bien être de son cher filleul…

Le blond serra les dents et tourna le dos à Sirius.

-Laisser-moi.

Il sentit pendant une fraction de seconde une main lui frotter doucement les cheveux avant que des lèvres ne se posent sur ceux-ci.

-Bonne nuit petit moineau.

Drago se sentit rougir et ne vit malheureusement pas le regard calculateur que lui lança le parrain du Survivant avant de sortir de la pièce.

Bizarrement cette nuit-là , il lui fallut du temps pour s'endormir.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _Note:_ chapitre moins marrant que le précédent (et peut-être que certains penseront qu'il est inutile) mais ça me semblait bon d'écrire une espèce de chapitre de "transfert". En plus, il est trop mignon à rougir *-* hum, bref, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous a plu et à la prochaine ;) (reviews ?)


	4. 4 L'amener au resto

**7 étapes, un fauteuil roulant et un Malefoy à la clé.**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien à moi, tout à J.K. Rowling. je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec.

 _Note:_ allez, j'aime le redire; les homophobes dehors, les personnes présentent sur cette page veulent donc lire cette fic (étrange et légèrement comique).

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve encore une fois à la fin :)

* * *

 **4\. L'amener au resto.**

Près d'un mois qu'il était chez Black.

Il n'était toujours pas mort ? Ce devait être un miracle…

Drago soupira bruyamment faisant lever un sourcil chez le brun qui lisait son journal dans le fauteuil du salon à coté de lui.

En 1 mois, il avait plus ou moins réussit à s'entendre avec Sirius (à défaut de le supporter complètement et 24/24 heures), s'était lié (presque) d'amitié avec le loup-garou (ou Mumus pour les intimes) et avait appris à manger plus ou moins correctement quand c'était Sirius au fourneau (parce que la soupe, c'était une en sachet en faite, il l'avait bien eu…)

Mais il n'arrivait absolument pas à comprendre sa ''nounou''.

D'abord, il se levait aux aurores, l'obligeant à chaque fois à se lever plus de 4 heures avant son réveil habituel. Il avait donc l'air d'un zombie perpétuel tant qu'il n'avait pas ingurgité une moyenne de 2 litres de café avec une tonne de sucre.

Ensuite, il n'arrêtait tout simplement pas de parler. Sauf à 4 heure, pendant le thé et quand il lisait son journal. Le reste de la journée était ponctuée du doux son de sa voix et Drago pensait à chaque fois qu'il allait bien UN jour faire une extinction de la voix. Mais chaque réveil lui montrait que NON, Sirius Black était aimé par Dame Nature qui ne le punissait donc jamais.

Et enfin, il était complètement aveugle et un vrai débile profond. Non mais franchement, qui croirait son meilleur ami qui vous sert comme excuse pour partir plus tôt des trucs du genre : je dois aller au magasin, j'ai mal au crâne, suis fatigué, etc. etc.

Mais pour Drago, la pire excuse et sûrement la pire bourde, c'était la fois ou Remus avait sortit au début de la semaine dernière: _je dois aller voir Severus pour ma potion Tue-loup._

Pourquoi hein ? Car, première faute il avait appelé son 'ennemi' par son prénom. Ensuite, quel loup-garou va voir pour une potion qu'il doit prendre une semaine avant la pleine lune APRES cette fameuse pleine lune ? Son cycle est en retard comme parfois certaines femmes ?

Remus c'était cependant rendu compte (trop tard) de son erreur face au regard suspicieux du jeune homme mais Sirius avait juste répondu :

-Ok, bon courage.

…sans commentaire, ça vaudra mieux.

Alors que Drago était à la recherche d'un autre défaut du brun face à lui, celui-ci se leva brusquement et monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, faisant encore une fois grincer des dents le jeune homme.

Moins d'une minute après, Sirius redescendit. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il tendit un costume noir à Drago qui le fixait avec étonnement. Lui-même était en costume, une jolie cravate nouée autour du cou ainsi qu'un mouchoir dans sa poche droite près du cœur.

-Mais encore ? dit sans comprendre Drago.

\- Habille-toi, je t'amène au resto, sourit le brun.

Face à l'air perdu du blond, Sirius ajouta précipitamment :

-Depuis que tu es là, à part la maison et le parc près d'ici, tu n'as pas vu beaucoup de décors différents. Et comme je suis une gentille nounou, j'ai pensé qu'un restaurant sorcier pourrait te faire sourire un peu plus que d'habitude…

Drago voulut dire quelque chose mais face au regard presque suppliant de Sirius, il hocha simplement froidement la tête. Tout content, le brun s'occupa de le changer en vitesse (qu'est ce qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'être un bébé, sérieusement…) avant de se diriger d'un pas allègre vers la cheminée.

Un transplanage rapide et sans bavure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent face à une enseigne lumineuse et chic : _Au sorcier_ _précieux_. _Sûrement l'un de ces restaurants qui font payer au client le triple du prix habituel_ pensa Drago. Ca lui plaisait plutôt bien d'ailleurs.

En entrant, il remarqua l'éclairage lumineux et les sièges rembourrés au possible, tout le confort nécessaire étaient mis en place pour les clients.

Se postant face au comptoir, Sirius attendit qu'un serveur passe. Il s'avéra que le serveur en question n'était autre que le patron en personne. Mettant un sourire professionnel et faux sur son visage, il prit une voix affable qui donna envie à Drago de partir en courant (ou en roulant pour son cas) tellement elle était horrifiante.

-Bien le bonsoir monsieur, fit-il, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je voudrais une table pour deux, répondit joyeusement Sirius.

-Deux ? s'étonna le patron.

Drago s'agita dans son fauteuil faisant ainsi baisser les yeux de l'homme vers lui.

-Oui, continua Sirius, une pour moi et mon compagnon.

Les yeux de l'homme se froncèrent dangereusement et Drago se sentit encore plus mal qu'avant. Sirius avait TRES TRES mal choisit ses mots.

-Je vais voir ce que j'ai pour vous deux, fit sèchement le patron.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle, il murmura de sorte que seul Drago puisse l'entendre :

-Un handicapé doublé d'un gay…répugnant.

Le jeune Malefoy se raidit et il sentit ses yeux lui piquer sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

-Ca ne va pas, petit moineau ? S'inquiéta Sirius qui vit le garçon devenir de plus en plus blanc.

-Partons…

-Que…

-S'il te plait…Sirius…

Le brun fixa Drago avec étonnement mais pris malgré tout fermement le fauteuil roulant dans ses mains tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Alors qu'ils marchaient un peu dans la rue déserte, Drago sentit des larmes coulées sur ses joues.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit sale. Il savait que les sorciers n'étaient pas vraiment tolérants pour ce qui était des couples dits ' anormaux' mais jamais il n'y avait vraiment fait attention. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son parrain n'avait jamais dit explicitement à son entourage mis a part Drago qu'il était gay.

Ne faisant plus vraiment attention à ce que Sirius faisait, Drago se retrouva alors sans savoir comment devant une enseigne un peu délabrée. Il n'arrivait pas à lire le nom.

-C'est _A la festive ,_ dit Sirius. C'est un restaurant moldu qu'Harry m'a fait découvrir.

A nouveau, ils entrèrent dans la pièce principale. Là, les couleurs étaient certes moins vives mais il y régnait une ambiance chaleureuse sûrement grâce à la musique conviviale et à la bonne humeur apparente des serveurs.

Une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux avec un air détaché.

-Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, messieurs, dit-elle avec un doux sourire. Une table pour deux, je présume ?

-C'est bien cela , sourit Sirius.

Il glissa un mot à la jeune femme qui hocha la tête avec un sourire encore plus charmant. Elle les mena vers le fond de la salle, près d'une petite baie vitrée qui laissait voir une terrasse remplie de fleurs de toutes les couleurs.

La serveuse retira une chaise et aida Drago à s'installer. Elle leur tendit la carte et sans se départir de son sourire :

-Appeler quand vous aurez trouvé. Prenez votre temps.

Elle leur fit un léger clin d'œil avant de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était.

Drago était vraiment perplexe. Pourquoi les avaient-elle conduit aussi loin des autres ?

Sirius regardait la carte avec des yeux gourmands.

-J'ai pensé qu'un peu d'intimité te ferait du bien, surtout si celle-ci donne sur une magnifique vue.

Le blond leva les yeux vers l'adulte. Celui-ci sourit avant de vite retourner à la contemplation du menu.

Un fin sourire vint orner les lèvres de Drago. Face à ce geste complètement gamin, il leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder à son tour ce qui pourrait le substantiver suffisamment pour qu'il soit d'humeur plus joyeuse.

Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il se faisait inviter au restaurant, gratuitement et chez les moldus de surcroit.

 _Un nouveau jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche_ se dit-il en tournant la page des plats épicés au profit des traditionnels plats méditerranéens.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _Note:_ chapitre moins comique mais on commence vraiment à rentrer dans le vif du sujet (en même temps, il ne me reste après plus que 3 chapitres pour conclure, il était temps me direz-vous !) J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous a plu et je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite ! :) (Reviews ?)


	5. 5 Faire en sorte qu'il rit grâce à nous

**7 étapes, un fauteuil roulant et un Malefoy à la clé.**

 _Disclaimer:_ les persos sont à Rowling. Moi, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec.

 _Note:_ si vous n'aimez pas les couples qui sortent un peu de l'ordinaire ou les homosexuels, merci de ne pas m'ennuyer, je n'oblige personne à lire. Ceux qui restent, vous allez peut-être reconnaître une scène d'un certain film (que je ne citerais pas, à vous de trouver) ;)

Sur-ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin :)

* * *

 **5\. Faire en sorte qu'il rit grâce à nous.**

Assis juste en face de son parrain, Drago n'arrêtait pas de se passer en boucle la même phrase en tête.

« Je sais bouger mes jambes, je sais bouger mes jambes, lalalère… »

Oui mais bon, essayez, vous, de rester pendant 1 mois et 2 semaines sans pouvoir lever un seul petit orteil et vous verrez bien tiens. Non mais oh.

Il avait même réussit à se hisser dans le canapé des appartements privés de Severus, un miracle en somme. Applaudissez donc.

Continuant à ressasser ses maigres exploits dans sa petite tête blonde, Drago ne remarqua pas le regard étrange que n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer le maitre des potions. Un regard « je sais quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire mais c'est pas ma faute donc va y mollo avec les insultes » qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Il sentit finalement son regard qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant et lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Severus se refrogna et se replongea aussitôt dans son livre ce qui fit tiquer le blond.

-Severus ?

-Hmm ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'entendre la réponse de son parrain que Sirius débarqua sans prévenir dans la pièce, en claquant bien évidemment la porte contre le mur, lui offrant ainsi une énième cicatrice dont il (ou plutôt Severus) se serait bien passé.

-Salut petit moineau ! Merci Servilus de me l'avoir gardé, tu es un amour !

Severus grinça des dents mais ne dit rien. Il prit simplement son filleul dans ses bras et le remit gentiment dans son fauteuil roulant.

-Sois sage avec lui, tu veux ? Non pas que je veuille spécialement le revoir mais bon je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis, murmura t'il en ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux de Drago avec un sourire mauvais.

-Parra…

-Merci, à toi aussi le graisseux ! S'exclama vivement le brun en poussant son colis vers la porte.

En l'ouvrant, ils tombèrent sur Remus (quel hasard) qui les regardèrent assez étonné, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce qu'ils soient là.

-Tu fais quoi à Poudlard Mumus ? S'étonna Sirius.

-J'ai…je devais voir Albus et il m'a dit que vous étiez ici… répondit rapidement ledit Mumus qui virait lentement au rouge tomate face à ce mensonge flagrant.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel mais Sirius laissa passer cette excuse comme une lettre à la poste.

Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas déjà dit qu'il le trouvait parfois parfaitement stupide ?

-Génial, bon je te laisse je dois m'occuper de petit moineau !

Et il partit au pas de course sous les cris de Drago qui n'aimait pas vraiment qu'il l'utilise comme bolide de course.

-Tu crois qu'il va apprécier ? Demanda Remus après un instant d'hésitation.

-Qui sait, Drago est vraiment imprévisible parfois, fit le maitre des potions en haussant les épaules.

Il rentra rapidement dans ses appartements suivis d'un Remus un peu trop enthousiaste à son gout.

* * *

-Bon, on va ou comme ça ? Grogna le jeune Malefoy.

Sirius ne répondit pas, trop concentré qu'il était sur la route à suivre. Il s'engagea sur un petit chemin de cailloux qui aboutit rapidement à un petit promontoire donnant vue sur une large plaine dégagée vers le bas. Il aida à sortir son petit blond boudeur de la voiture avant de montrer du doigt une partie de la plaine en particulier.

Là, se trouvait un petit troupeau de personne qui attachait des espèces de toiles géantes sur le dos de deux personnes. Quand tout fût près, ils s'élancèrent dans le vide en contrebas.

Drago fût soufflé. Ils s'étaient volontairement jetés dans le vide ? Ils étaient tous suicidaires ou quoi ?

Mais les 2 hommes refirent brusquement surface et le blond compris pourquoi.

Les toiles accrochées sur eux les portaient et les faisaient donc s'élever dans le ciel comme des oiseaux.

-C'est du deltaplane, un genre de Quiddich moldu quoi, bien que très différent, rit Sirius en voyant l'air affairé du jeune homme. Puis désignant une grande toile seule par terre :

-Et celle-là est pour toi.

Houlà…une sonnette d'alarme s'alluma soudainement et cligna frénétiquement dans le cerveau de Drago.

 _Houston, nous avons un problème…_

-Je dois faire… Quoi ?! Gémit-il.

-Rien, juste te laisser faire, répondit le brun en le portant vers la toile.

-Ah non, là je refuse ! cria t'il en se débattant. Jamais je ne vais me laisser gentiment tomber dans le vide sans garantie de survie derrière !

Ses cris n'eurent aucuns effets sur Sirius qui aida un moniteur à attacher solidement Drago contre lui-même.

\- Accroche-toi bien, ça va secouer !

Sirius, aidé de deux personnes, courut en direction du précipice. Les hurlements (plutôt des vagissements) désespérés de Drago se muèrent en pleurs quand il ne sentit plus le sol sous lui.

Un coup de vent inattendu les fit s'envoler rapidement haut dans le ciel.

Drago cessa tout cris et regarda sous lui.

Il volait ?

Sans balai ?

Et il ne tombait toujours pas ?

La situation lui paraissait complètement folle, un fou rire le prit au dépourvu et il ouvrit grand les bras.

-Ouhouh, c'est génial, on vole! hurla t'il.

-I believe I can fly! ajouta Sirius.

Tout deux se mirent alors à rire sous le coup de l'émotion.

Drago se calla un peu plus contre le torse de Sirius et savoura la sensation de vol que ses jambes cassées n'avait pu lui apporté depuis près de deux mois.

Il vivait un rêve éveillé et ne voulait en sortir pour rien au monde.

* * *

Après une demi-heure de vol, ils atterrirent plus ou moins en douceur dans la plaine. Complètement lessivé, Drago se laissa déharnaché et porté comme un bébé par Sirius jusqu'à sa voiture.

Le déposant doucement sur son siège, le brun s'installa au volant et démarra le moteur. Drago ouvrit faiblement les yeux et fixa Sirius. Celui-ci le regarda, étonné.

-Merci…

Il lui sourit alors avant de refermer ses paupières et se détendit au profit d'une petite sieste.

Sirius pouffa silencieusement, ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux du blond avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-A ton service petit moineau…

Et mentalement, il se dit qu'il avait gagné son pari contre Severus.

Il avait réussit à le faire rire.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _Note:_ J'adore ce chapitre ! *-* Hum bref, je suppose que vous avez reconnu la scène tiré du film _Intouchables_ ( c'est grâce à ce film que cette histoire m'est venue, une véritable pépite ; le film je parle) Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre 5 vous aura plu, que la relation entre Sirius et Drago avance bien et pas dans n'importe quel sens et j'espère vous revoir au prochain :) (Reviews ?)


	6. 6 Lui faire un refus

**7 étapes, un fauteuil roulant et un Malefoy à la clé.**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien à moi tout à Rowling. Je ne fais que jouer un peu avec ces personnages.

 _Note:_ homophobes dehors, merci. Les autres, j'espère que ce couple (peu courant je le sais) vous plait.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et l'on se retrouve à la fin :)

* * *

 **6\. Lui faire un refus…**

2 semaine après l'envol surprise de Drago, lui et Sirius invitèrent Severus et Remus à diner pour fêter une grande nouvelle.

Drago savait à nouveau marcher correctement.

Ce qui signifiait donc la fin de sa cohabitation avec Sirius dès le lendemain.

Et non, il n'était pas triste.

Ou alors, très légèrement…

Après son vol en parapente (drôle de nom, les moldus avaient décidément des idées farfelus parfois), Drago se surprit à apprécier, voire même aimer, la compagnie de Sirius. Tout deux faisaient preuve à l'un à l'autre soit d'un respect nouveau soit d'une attention plus...poussée. Le jeune homme et l'adulte eurent ainsi de nombreuses discutions nocturnes, se terminant la plupart du temps par l'assoupissement du blond ce que Sirius ne pouvait qu'apprécier, pouvant ainsi le détailler à sa guise.

Entre-temps, Remus avoua à demi mot à son meilleur ami qu'il était en couple et curieusement, Sirius n'essaya même pas de connaître l'identité du fameux petit ami. Quand Severus l'appris, il se demanda si ce n'était pas plutôt l'inverse qu'il aurait voulu.

Mais revenons à ce dîner censé clôturer la cohabitation entre le Serpentard et l'ancien Gryffondor.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne humeur apparente bien que quelques piques venant de son parrain et du brun fusèrent à un moment ou à un autre. Quand à Drago, il discuta avec animation avec le loup-garou à propos de l'actualité du moment, tout 2 faisant comme s'il ne remarquaient pas les regards que les 2 autres leurs lançaient de temps à autre.

Après que Sirius et Remus eurent débarrassés la table, ce dernier décréta qu'il faisait suffisamment bon pour une balade dans le parc. Sans attendre l'avis des deux autres, il embarqua Severus qui ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher.

Ainsi, Sirius et Drago se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine.

Le blond était très partagé entre deux sentiments radicalement différents.

Il se pinça nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, sans savoir quoi faire.

-Un problème petit moineau ? S'enquit machinalement Sirius.

Il le fixa de ses yeux toujours moqueurs et rieurs.

Drago poussa un soupir énervé et s'approcha de Sirius. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il lui grogna :

-Tu es parfaitement insupportable comme gars, Black…

Il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser bref et agressif.

-Mais je t'aime comme ça, déclara t'il finalement.

Il sortit alors de la pièce et alla rejoindre son parrain et Remus, sentant juste son cœur battre la chamade et le regard troublé de Sirius sur son dos.

* * *

Le soir, Drago rangeait les dernières affaires qui trainaient dans sa chambre. Toute personne non observatrice aurait cru qu'il était parfaitement calme mais quelqu'un comme Severus aurait remarqué sans mal ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement.

Sirius ne lui avait plus adressé la parole de toute l'après midi, et avait semblé dans des pensées profondes et insondables ce qui avait d'ailleurs fait lever un sourcil chez le maitre des potions, n'ayant jamais vu le brun en train de réfléchir (et ça lui avait fait très peur).

Alors que Drago écarta ses pensées moroses de son esprit et qu'il fermait enfin sa valise, il sentit une présence dans la pièce. Sans avoir besoin de se retourner, il savait qui c'était.

-Drago…

-…

-Je ne peux pas et tu sais pourquoi ?

-…

-Parce que Narcissa était une de mes nombreuses cousines.

-…

-Je suis désolé.

 _« Pas autant que moi »_ pensa le blond alors que les pas de Sirius se faisaient de plus en plus faibles dans le couloir du premier étage.

Il s'écroula sur son lit et sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Il se roula en boule et laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

Il savait que Sirius avait raison. Mais ça ne l'empêchait quand même pas de se sentir effondré.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _Note:_ je suis méchante je sais ! Ne frappez pas sinon vous n'aurez pas la conclusion ;) En espérant que cet avant-dernier chapitre vous ai plu, je vous dit donc à la prochaine pour la suite (et fin de cette histoire) :) (Reviews ?)


	7. 7 Pour peut-être au final céder

**7 étapes, un fauteuil roulant et un Malefoy à la clé.**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien à moi, tout à Rowling. Je ne fais que jouer un peu avec ces personnages.

 _Note:_ voilà , le dernier chapitre de cette étrange cour en 7 étapes est arrivé (je dois avouer que je suis triste que ce soit fini).

En espérant que ce chapitre final vous plaise et on se retrouve à la fin :)

* * *

 **7\. Pour peut-être au final céder(en espérant qu'il n'y aura pas de représailles).**

Le jour se levait à peine mais Sirius Black était déjà debout, comme d'habitude.

Il préparait le petit déjeuner sans vraiment d'enthousiasme. Il pensait au jeune homme qui dormait encore en haut et qu'il avait repoussé hier.

Il coupa le gaz et se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

Que faire ?

D'un coté, il y avait ses sentiments (et aussi ceux du blond visiblement) et de l'autre, il y avait les autres...

 _N'as tu jamais dit que les autres tu t'en fichais comme de ta première cuite ?_ pensa t'il avec un soupir exaspéré.

Même si c'était vrai, il ne savait décidemment pas quoi faire...

 _Fais comme Remus, assume et déclare toi ! C'est aussi un Serpentard celui-là, pourquoi ça marcherait avec l'un et pas l'autre ?_

Pour un peu, il trouvait que Severus avait bien de la chance d'avoir Remus...

Un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner et le fit sortir de ses pensées. Drago Malefoy se tenait face à lui, s'appuyant à un meuble pour ne pas tomber. Même s'il pouvait de nouveau remarcher, il n'était pas encore tout à fait stable et préférait ne pas trop tenter le diable.

-Bonjour Drago, fit vaillamment Sirius avec un fin sourire.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit même pas, occupé qu'il était à le fixer sans sciller.

Sirius déglutit. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce regard.

Il recula vers la porte du salon qu'il passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Mais il sentit brusquement qu'on le tirait en arrière, ce qui le fit tomber par terre dans l'entrée.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas t'en sortir comme ça ? s'indigna le blond assis sur lui.

Le brun ne dit rien.

-Répond juste à ma question et je te laisse tranquille.

-…

-Pourquoi t'es tu proposé à me garder ? Severus voulait bien et ne me dis pas le contraire, coupa rapidement Drago, il m'a tout avoué hier au parc. D'après lui, tu l'as harcelé jusqu'au moment ou il accepté, sans quoi il t'aurait certainement tué.

-Parce que…murmura l'autre tout penaud.

-Parce que quoi ?

-Parce que je voulais essayer de me rapprocher de toi, répondit Sirius en rougissant.

Drago réfléchit un instant avant de sourire. Il approcha son visage de celui de l'ennemi de son parrain.

-Te rapprocher de moi, hmm ? Mais hier, c'était non ? Ricana-t-il.

-Bon d'accord je l'avoue, j'ai mal réagit hier, t'es content comme ça ? Pesta le brun.

Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle ses "bêtises" comme n'avoir pas osé demandé le prénom du petit ami de Remus. Il avait faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsque Severus avait très très légèrement remit en place une mèche de cheveux du loup-garou hier lors du diner.

 _Comme quoi, lorsque l'on aime, le regard des autres ne compte plus, malgré les habitudes..._

Le blond se leva et aida Sirius à faire de même avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Sirius était légèrement décontenancé.

-Ca me plait, fit doucement Drago, je pense d'ailleurs que je vais rester encore ici un petit peu.

Le brun éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Cela ne le dérangeait pas non plus.

Et il voyait mal comment il pourrait changer d'avis à présent.

A moins que…

-BLACK, RETIRE IMMEDIATEMENT TES SALES PATTES DE MON FILLEUL !

Oups, grillé…

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Note:_ voilà ! J'ai trouvé dans le chapitre 6 initial que leur relation allait brusquement trop vite donc j'ai dû les changer quelques peu ;) j'espère que maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas (la phrase sur le regard des autres est un ajout par ex, juste pour Severus). En tout cas, je remercie les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favori/ ou qui l'on suivit, je remercie également les personnes anonymes qui ont lu cette histoire et je dis un grand merci à Cleodream, pour sa fidélité et son enthousiasme ( j'espère te revoir pour la prochaine histoire, même si ce n'est pas dans le même genre que celle-ci)

Bref, un grand merci à tous et à la prochaine :) (Reviews ?)


End file.
